


Sanders sides medieval/modern a

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Mage roman, Mage virgil, Modern Setting, Virge and deceit are twins, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: When evil mages attack the castle and take Damien Roman sees no other option then to send Virgil to the future safe from the mages. Before he can do anything more he must help his fathers Patton and Logan defeat the dark maged so he can save his baby brothers





	Sanders sides medieval/modern a

**Author's Note:**

> So hears the prologue. I know where I want this storry to go so expect some other character pov aswell as Romans.

Lights flashed through the room accompanied by large sounds of the clashing of both metal and magic. The young prince huddled inside the wardrobe along with his two younger brothers. He wishes he could be outside helping his dads fight off the dark mages and their army but they had told him to stay and protect the younger two, so thats what he did. He was pulled out of his small flurry of thoughts by the small voice of one of the two younger boys. "Ro, we're gonna be okay right?" The smaller of the two asks tears in the corners of his eyes. It took all of Romans strength not to scoop tue boy up in his arms and cry. "Yes virgil it will be okay." Now the bigger of the two young ones looked up at him "Promise?" The look of fear on his face is one Ro wished he never had to see. "Yes Damien I promise, I would never let anything hurt you."

* * *

He couldnt keep his promise. The mages had gotten into the room after their parents had led the main two away the rest followed so Roman thought they had a chance to make it to safety. But he had been wrong they were almost to one of the hidden rooms when they cought Damien, they had taken him and started running the oposite direction. Roman frose. As virgil started pulling him the correct direction all he could do was scream that he would find and save his baby brother.  
When they got to the hidden room Roman could do nothing but hug Virgil and say that hed keep him safe. But he could think of only one way how; begrudgingly he apolagized to his only remaining brother, put him to sleep and sent him through a time portal.

After that night it was only him and his dads in the royal family for a verry long time....

**Author's Note:**

> There might be violance in the future so the raiting may change


End file.
